Did I Ask?
by cheezmunky
Summary: A postLeft For Dead Drabble compilation. Tony and Kate's thoughts on some things said, and things gone unsaid. TATE, of course. One more minichapter after this. 5 reviews first!
1. Default Chapter

AN: I know I promised Not Another One to be the next updated fic. It will be. This is a NEW fic. My First Drabble, lol. I was watching Left For Dead last night, and I just had to write this. I didn't finish until 0053, lol. But that was 3 different Points of View on slightly separate things. Oh, and Calleigh from CSI:Miami used the word 'Hinky' tonight! I like Cal, but that's Abby's word! They'd better be hinting at a crossover or I'm gonna be really pissed. Hey, I can rate this fic PG! Cool! Okay, I'm gonna stop now, before the author's note gets longer than the drabble and Spikey thinks I'm after 'it's' job. :p Love ya Spike! Review at the end please!

_"What's with you and Jane Doe?"_

_"She's occupying my spare bedroom so I don't have to say no to you."_

_"Did I ask? Huh? Did I?"_

He hadn't asked her. But maybe a part of her wished he had. Maybe that's why she'd lashed out at him. He'd asked everyone but her. Well, he hadn't asked Abby, but that was only because their prior relationship had allowed him in her house. And he knew Abby preferred bean bag chairs over couches.

On the other hand, it was just as well that Tony hadn't asked. Her experience with interoffice relationships in the Secret Service had taught her that. Him not asking had saved her from the inner turmoil of one of the oldest, messiest battles known: common sense versus love.

If she'd said no, her heart would have been kicking her butt for a month. If she'd said yes, Gibbs would've been the one doing the butt kicking- right out the front doors of NCIS Headquarters.

He had warned her when he'd offered her the job. Actually, the job offer and the warning were one and the same:

_"If you pull that crap at NCIS, I won't give you a chance to resign."_

And she believed him. But then again, Gibbs had never been a stickler for conventional rules. At least not those set by the world. He followed his own religiously.

And if Tony'd asked to stay with her, she may have broken one of Gibbs rules- which were second only to God's.

What she'd said to Tony was true. Suzanne was occupying her spare room so she wouldn't have to say no to him. Because she didn't think that she could.

He may not have asked, but her being was still fighting that immortal battle. And her common sense was about to become a casualty of war.


	2. Tony's POV

AN: Heehe. Thanks for pointing out the Abbs/Cal/hinky thing. I'll be watching for your story. This one is actually a three-parter. First one's Kate's, then Tony's take on the same thing. Third one though, is still Tony, but it's his thoughts on the aftermath of Suzanne's betrayal of Kate. Strange thing. I, uh, actually had more fun writing Kate's pov, but half way through Tony's first one, I sorta slipped from second person to first without noticing. Hehe. Kinda scary.. Spike, help? Any explanation would be helpful... Chapter 3 coming soon. Give me 5 more reviews, and it's yours. Sittin' on my desktop, ready.  
OMG, I forgot the disclaimer again. Er, Roses are red. Mushrooms have spores. Hey Mr. B, I think this is yours. :D

_"What's with you and Jane Doe?"  
"She's occupying my spare bedroom so I don't have to say no to you."  
"Did I ask? Huh? Did I?"_

He hadn't asked her. But how he'd wanted to. He'd seriously been considering asking. That is, until Kate walked in with Jane Doe.  
_"She'll be in protective custody at my place."_  
Her words rang sharp with a finality like a judge's gavel. 'Thought dismissed.'  
Except the thought hadn't been that easy to dismiss. It had remained at the forefront of his mind. And it was plaguing him now. No woman could ever resist him. At one time, not even Abby or Paula could. Now that they'd dated, they were both over it. So with the addition of Kate, there were only three women Tony'd ever encountered who were immune to his charm. He knew the reasons behind two of them. Now if he could only figure out Kate. Out of the three of the women, she was the most resistant. And it was killing him not knowing why.  
_"Kate's willing to give her bed to Jane Doe, but not me."  
"Shocker."_  
Apparently Abby's in on something that I'm not. I really can't understand it. She knew I was looking for a place to stay for a while, but she offered the spare room to Jane Doe instead. Had she really done that just so I wouldn't ask? Or was it truly because she thought her home would be more helpful in recovering Suzanne's memory? I'm leaning towards her curse of compassion.  
At least that's what I want to believe.


End file.
